


Crystal Creams First Christmas

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [16]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: Celine and her partner in crime Neopoltion enjoy their first Christmas together as lovers with a surprise visit from our favourite detective abe.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Neopolitan
Series: who killed team cordium [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	Crystal Creams First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to comment and share your thoughts on the story your thoughts can help me improve plus I would love to know what you guys would like to see next!

Celine was inside a large tent she had just set up a Christmas tree, and with some of the money, she had acquired thru some work doing séances she even managed to buy a gift for her new lover they just recently started dating it was hard for her at first of course, and it still was.

Her last lover was Mark, and well, he tried to kill her for revealing something to Ozbin and Celine didn’t even realize she could feel this way for another woman. Still, over time she grew to love her, and she loved the excitement it reminded her of much happier times, of course, she didn’t like the fact her lover has been involved with crimes she learned to forgive her and not try to bring it up.

Soon enough, Neo came inside the tent and went up to their makeshift fireplace and put some firewood in wiping sweat from her eyebrow. Celine got out some stuff and started to prepare dinner for them both.

Neo smiled and soon sat down at their table and watched Celine cook dinner for them. She was just as surprised as Celine was to have a lover, sometimes sure they can fight sometimes. Still, they care for each other, and she makes sure Celine remains calm and makes sure she stays safe. She isn’t a coward but hates when they get visits from the detective since he once knew roman and roman considered him to be somewhat of a friend seeing him hurt her.

Speaking of him, he walked into the tent and dropped down some lien and some Christmas hats for the two girls.

“Hiya Celine, since it’s the holiday’s Mark, shouldn’t come any time soon,; however, as soon as the new year starts be sure to leave as soon as a possible cause, once they are over the bastard, will go crazy again.”

Celine looked over and smiled waving “thank you abe you are a lifesaver” Abe then turned to Neo and gently sighed giving her a picture of her and Romans mug shots 

“I know it ain’t much, but here merry Christmas, you psychopathic mute bitch…” He groaned before putting his hat over his face, “he’d be proud of you.” 

Neo gave him the finger before looking at the pictures upset but smiled gently, hugging them and nodded using signs to say thank you.

“Alrighty, kiddos, I should be going good luck out there,” and soon after, he said that he left them there.

After about an hour dinner was ready and Celine set it up at the table, and they ate together she then put the lien away in her bag and laughed as she put on the Christmas hat Abe left her it said (the spirits Santa Claus) Neo looked at hers and rolled her eyes putting it away hers said (Christmas ender)

After dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up, Celine gave Neo her gift.

Neo used her signs saying Celine didn’t have to get her anything Celine kissed her gently on the nose “nonsense, of course, I'd get my ice cream Sunday something.”

she opened it for Neo and shown her two rings.

“Their promise rings saying we’ll always stay together I call you my ice cream Sunday because every time I see you, it’s a sunshiney day that’s gonna be extra sweet.” 

Neo blushed heavily and hugged Celine kissing her and put Celine ring onto her before putting her own ring on and held Celines hand before giving her a gift of her own she gave Celine an umbrella-like her own but more stylized to fit Celines style.

“Oh thank you, Neo this has been the best Christmas I've had in years I am thrilled I met you and don’t worry things will be better for us one day” she then sighed “I wish I could divorce Mark but we’d both need to sign the papers, and he’d kill me if he saw me again even on Christmas.” 

Neo grabbed onto her hands and gave her a determined look. Celine, in return, used her ability, her eyes closing as a third eye opened, and lt Neo speak her mind quite literally she talked to her thru her mind sometimes.

“Don’t worry Celine one day he’ll pay for what he’s done I can promise you that”

Celine soon gasped for air as she deactivated her ability and fell into Neos arms cuddling her close “thank you that would be the best gift I could ask for besides spending as many of my days with you as I can.”

Neo lightly smacked her on the nose in a teasing manner using her signs telling Celine not to be so cheesy and romantic all this sweetness would make her diabetic

Celine chuckled “oh, believe me, same here.”

the two then spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching the stars in the sky oh and killing any Grimm that got to close to their camp Celine used only green and red dust crystal ball grenades to fit the season for their first Christmas together it went pretty well.


End file.
